orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Ozawa
Ozawa is a Human Admiral and commander of the flagship vessel [[USS Olympia (LCV-529)|USS Olympia]]. She is portrayed by Kelly Hu. Career Mission to infiltrate the Krill Around late December, 2419, Ozawa rendezvous with the [[USS Orville|USS Orville]] after the latter defeated a Krill destroyer, the ''Kakov'', while defending a newly established Union colony on Kastra 4. In the wreckage of the ship, the Orville recovered a perfectly intact shuttle—a rare discovery as shuttles tend to be destroyed along with their host vessel.Episode 1x06: Krill Rather than forwarding the shuttle to Planetary Union headquarters, Ozawa gives Captain Ed Mercer and Helmsman Gordon Malloy of the Orville a unique mission: to infiltrate a Krill warship with the intention of obtaining a copy of their holy book, the ''Anhkana''. Though the Ankhana is stored in every Krill ship, the Union never managed to procure one of their own, and obtaining a copy would allow Union command to better understand the motivations of the highly religious Krill. The Admiral's mission is an unrivaled success. Not only were Ed and Gordon able to obtain a copy from the Yakar, but manage to capture and retrieve the entire destroyer as well. Multiphasic Planet Around April, 2420, the Orville unintentionally encounters a mysterious planet locked in a multiphasic orbit. The planet is the first of its kind: its orbit runs through two universes around a star existing simultaneously in both. Ed reports the discovery to Admiral Ozawa, who orders the Orville to study the planet for the next 72 hours until a Science-class vessel can be deployed. However, Ed declined to report that his First Officer, Kelly Grayson, made contact with the planet's people by healing an injured girl with a dermoscanner.Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry Ed's omission proves disastrous. The planet's inhabitants and culture evolved significantly over the course of 11 days. The planet's time, relative to our own moves much faster in their home universe. Roughly 700 years had elapsed on the planet's surface, and Grayson had become a central figure of worship known to them as the deity Kelly. Ozawa is furious with Ed for concealing her contact with the planet's natives, and nearly considers stripping him of rank and command, but she demurs because the first contact was unintentional and places a formal letter of reprimand in his file. She orders the Orville to avoid further contact with the natives until they achieve the technology for space flight, which she expects to occur in less than a month. Her orders were disobeyed. Kelly unsuccessfully attempts to end belief in Kelly by explaining the circumstances to the people, and Science and Engineering Officer Isaac lives among the people for 700 years in an unsuccessful attempt to do the same. Ultimately, the inhabitants lost belief in Kelly on their own. Production Admiral female sketch 1.jpg|Female Admiral costume sketch Admiral female sketch 2.jpg|Female Admiral costume sketch Trivia * Her name is possibly a reference to Vice-Admiral Jisaburō Ozawa of the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War 2, recognized by military historians as one of Japan's most capable flag officers. * She catches Ed mocking her voice when he forgets to close the communication channel to her office. He pleads with her for "mercy" before she ends the call herself. Appearances *''Episode 1x06: Krill'' *''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry'' *''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' *''Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' References Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Admiralty